Warrior
by alectrace
Summary: a Girly Espeon wants to prove that he's a man and the only way do that is to become an Elite Warrior Fighting for the good of all pokemon. But he soon finds out that his girly looks will soon prove more trouble than he intended them to.
1. A Bad Start

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor am I affiliated with Gamefreak, Nintendo, or Cartoon Network. I do not intend to receive nor will I accept anything of monetary value from any of the fanfictions containing copyrighted material that I have written or will write.

WARNING: This fanfiction contains explicit M/M acts. Therefore it is ILLEGAL for you to read this if you are under the age of 18. If you are underage turn away immediately. If you dislike homosexual acts then read at your own risk. FLAMING IS NOT ACCEPTED. there is a difference between flaming and constructive criticism which is more than accepted

blegh! man that was a mouthful :P now that we're done with all that legal crap. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy. *wink*

* * *

><p>Chapter One:A Bad Sart<p>

All my life I've always wanted to be a warrior, one of the best. The thing is is that the only ones allowed to be warriors are males. Tough and strong men that can do almost anything. Well I'm a guy but the problem is anyone that didn't know me would say otherwise.

Whenever someone looks at me they see a cute little female espeon.

That is why I joined Battle Academy to become an Elite Warrior. So I can prove that I am a man, but I did not know that I will need protection form the very classmates that intended to do the same.

I sprinted down the sidewalk all four paws landing silently on the concrete. I had my acceptance letter folded neatly in my maw and ready to be turned in. I was so happy when I read it.

"Dear Alex,

due to the shortage of psychic pokemon among our ranks we are more than happy to accept your application to Battle Academy. Be prepared for an intensive training program in which you will be worked to the point of exhaustion and beyond to be the best of the best.

Only the top ten recruits will be classified as Elite Warriors. So work harder than you have ever worked before!

Be here by 6:00 PM November 10th for your dorm room number and class schedule.

Sincerely, Director of Student Personnel

Officer Myles"

As I padded up to the academy I dropped my jaw in awe my letter dropping to the ground in front of me.

The building was forty stories high,decorated with brilliant shades of red and black. A dozen similar buildings littered the campus.

Hundreds of recruits littered the campus along with several Warriors who wore sharp uniforms in colors that matched that of the buildings.

I looked down in order to pick up my letter but all I saw was the smooth concrete. I lifted my head up and tuned about frantically searching for where it had gone. Then I noticed the paper floating away in the wind. I charged after the letter and right through a rather large puddle almost tripping my self and splashing mud into an unlucky arcanine's face. The arcanine glared angrily at me but all could do was shrug apologetically and resume my chase.

I kept on charging after it until an umbreon stepped in my way. I tried to stop by sitting down but I kept sliding until my face landed right into the tuft of fur in his chest. "Having fun down there" he asked smiling down at me. I blushed and turned my head away still sitting down in front of him. He picked up the paper and pressed it down under his front paw. "I take it this belongs to you ... Alex"

"Yes" I said still blushing. I picked up the paper in my maw and went to go to the main building. He followed me up to the front door and pushed it open offering to hold it for me.

"My name's Jace" he said "second year" he continued to walk with me through the halls which were surprisingly empty

"I didn't know they let girls enroll he-"

"I'M NOT A GIRL" I yelled

"O-oh Sorry about that" he apologized "I bet you get that a lot"

"Yes" I sighed "that's part of the reason I'm here" I explained "I'm gonna be a top-class Elite! I'll prove that I'm a man!"

"Well aren't you ambitious" he responded "Maybe you'll be up there with me"

"You're top-class?" I asked

"Does it seem that outrageous" Jace Replied

"You just seem so uh ... laid back I guess" I said

"Well I guess you're right" he said "most top-class recruits are super strict"

We came upon the main office and went to turn in the letter. An ampharos sat at the front desk typing away at his keyboard. We stood at the desk for a long moment without notice.

"Ahem" Jace announced our arrival and the ampharos jumped almost knocking his keyboard off the desk. "new recruit here's his letter" Jace said handing over the dirty parchment.

"Ah here we are" the ampharos said in a sing-song voice "here is your schedule and key for room D four twenty three. The orientation starts at eight o'clock tonight and I suggest you not be late"

"Thank you" I said as I took the keys and schedule awkwardly onto my maw.

"We need to get you a pouch" Jace said as he watched me painstakingly balance the keys on top of my nose with the schedule in my mouth. "follow me" He then lead me to the campus store where we got a pouch that is standard for every student. The pouch strapped snugly to the top part of my front left leg."There now we can head back to our room"

"what do you mean?" I asked

"my room is D four twenty three the same as yours" He replied "now you don't have to worry about getting lost"

"That's a relief" I sighed sarcastically

We hurried out of the building and out to the dorm building. When we got to the room Jace pulled out a map and began showing me what and where everything was. When it was seven thirty Jace said he would take a nap an wait for me to get back from so I set out for the main building once more.

When I left the Main building the sun had long since set. it was dark and got even darker as I passed through the shortcut that Jace showed me on the way to the dorm building. Suddenly an arcanine leapt out in front of me, the same one that I had briefly encountered earlier that day.

"Remember me" he growled and lashed out at me knocking me to the floor "That was a funny little stunt you pulled there" I tried to get up but he forced me back down again this time pinning my front legs underneath me. I looked back at him a terrifying feeling rushing through me.

"such a girly face, so helpless, and vulnerable" He let up a little but when I tried to get up he hopped on top fo me and my front legs buckled form the weight. "from the moment I saw your cute little face I knew what I was gonna do to you"

"wha- what're yo-" he smacked me in the face leaving a welt. I let out a soft whimper.

"SHUT UP" he yelled at me and as if almost to answer my question I felt a drip of precum fall onto my exposed tail hole and his penis soon followed prodding against my anus begging for entry. I began to sob tears rushing down down my face until he hit me again and all I could do was whimper.

His penis slowly came out of he sheath to rest on my hole, and then he began push as I felt the tip enter me. My tail hole was being filled with precum only making it easier for him to slip in. He continued to force his penis inside me sending wave after wave of pain to rush through my body. My tears ran thicker and whimpers grew louder until he hit a spot inside me that sent a rush of pleasure. As he began to thrust inside of and go deeper with every thrust as his it grew inside of me. My body shivered with pleasure and my whimpers were replaced by soft moans.

"That's right take it you whining bitch" his thrusts got quicker and moans grew louder as he continued to violate my tail hole. I felt something begin to grow at the base of his dick an knew what was coming. I felt his knot grow larger everytime he shoved it in. His knot continued to grow until it was almost too big for my hole the pulled it out and shoved it back in releasing his seed deep inside me. He continued to grind my hole with each each thrust more cum spurt into me and with each shot of cum my dick started coming out of my sheath more and more.

"looks like girly boy's enjoying this too" Several minutes later he slowly pulled out his dick which was still long and hard its knot half size.

I tried to run away but he forced me onto my side and lifted up my leg. he positioned his dick right on my abused hole

"N-no p-please" then he shoved his dick back in again the cum lubricating my tail hole and a loud moan escaped my lips. He continued pounding be even harder than last time his knot growing once again inside me. His knot reached full size once again and he thrusted it inside of me tying us together once again. He came inside once more making me shiver with pleasure. I came on the ground right in front of me.

Suddenly I heard a shout. My rapist ripped his dick out of me and started running out of the alleyway. I heard my name being shouted. The voice sounded familliar. A fireball shot down the alleyway from the arcanine behind me and bounced off the wall barely missing a dark form further down. The arcanine then retreated out of sight. The dark form got closer and turned out to be a familliar umbreon.

"Jace?" I whimpered too exhausted to speak properly.

"It's okay Alex I'm gonna get you outta here" Jace whispered soothingly. He picked me up by the scruff of the neck and I was too tired to object. My eyelids felt heavy and began to close. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading chapter one of Warrior. Along with the second chapter (which will be here soon) I would like to start up a pokemon only yaoi lemon series based on requests. So if you would like to request anything either PM me or post your request in the reviews.<p>

Once again thankyou for reading and hope too see your reviews and requests 


	2. Healing night

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor am I affiliated with Gamefreak, Nintendo, or Cartoon Network. I do not intend to receive nor will I accept anything of monetary value from any of the fanfictions containing copyrighted material that I have written or will write.

WARNING: This fanfiction contains explicit M/M acts. Therefore it is ILLEGAL for you to read this if you are under the age of 18. If you are underage turn away immediately. If you dislike homosexual acts then read at your own risk. FLAMING IS NOT ACCEPTED. there is a difference between flaming and constructive criticism which is more than accepted

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Warrior. If you did not read the first chapter I would greatly appreciate it. If you do not what to read chapter 1 read the summary. If you did then read chapter one then skip it.

Thankyou, for reading and hope you enjoy *wink*

* * *

><p>The story so far: in chapeter one our main character a girly espeon named Alex has finally received his acceptance letter to the all male Battle Academy. After getting to the campus Alex's letter blows away in the wind and in the chase he runs into two pokemon an arcanine and an umbreon named Jace. Jace then helps Alex around the school. Shortly afterwards jace and Alex find out that they have the same room. Alex after unpacking heads to the orientation. Shortly after the orientation Alex gets jumped and raped by the arcanine met earlier that day. Jace comes across the event and scares off the arcanine. Jace takes Alex somewhere and Alex passes out.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Healing Night<p>

I slowly open my eyes and find that I am laying in a soft bed. I look around and see my dorm room and jace sleeping in a bed across the room from me. My eyes drifted to the window. It was night out a bright full moon and a field of stars dotted the sky.

I felt a twinge of pain on my cheekbone. I brought my paw up to touch my cheek and searing pain washed over my head.

"Ugh" I moaned from the pain. Jace's eyes shot open at the noise and he got out of bed and raced over to me.

"Alex?" At the sound of his voice my most recent memories came flooding back to me and tears rimmed my eyes. I threw my paws around his neck and buried my face into into the tuft of fur on his chest. Sobs shook my entire body. Jace nuzzled the top of my head trying to soothe me.

"Th-thankyou" I said in between sobs my voice muffled by Jace's fur.

"No one should ever have to go through that" Jace whispered soothingly "I should have come looking for you earlier" I held him long after the crying stopped not wanting him to leave my side.

"I have to go" Jace said

"don't leave me" I whimpered new tears rimming fell from my eyes wetting the bandage on my cheek

"I was told to get the nurse when you woke up" Jace said backing up to look at my face.

"I'll come with you then" I said getting out of bed. As soon as my paws touched the ground I felt dizzy and leaned against Jace's side.

"be careful, they had to put you to sleep" Jace said helping me up onto my feet "they had give you stichtes on your cheek but couldn't because you were fighting and screaming at the nurse not to touch you"

He led me out of the room and we went down the hall out of the dorms. I stuck close to Jace pinning myself to his side and flinching every time a pokemon passed by. We continued on the path cowards the medical building. The medical building was the only different building on campus being smaller and decorated in white and pink colors. We went into the building and into an examination room.

"Wait here" Jace said laying me down on a couch. He then went through a door next to me. I curled up into a ball feeling vulnerable without him with me. I could hear muffled voices in the room next to me. I cocked my head to try hear better. I heard Jace talking to someone that I haven't met before.

"yeah I've got him" Jace said his voice coming closer "did you find out who did it yet"

"no" said the stranger "we don't even know what race of pokemon it was although it was definitely a fire type" The door opened and Jace came through with an arcanine following him.

An Arcanine! I jumped off the couch and ran to the door trying to get it open. My paws fumbled with the handle failing me my only escape. I curled up into a ball crying feeling vulnerable and helpless.

" I think I have an idea" Jace came over to me "It's okay I'm here I won't let anything happen to you"

"d-don't let him t-touch me p-please" I whimpered pathetically. I wrapped my paws around his neck again and cried into his chest just like back in the room.

" It's okay" Jace whispered into my ear "He doesn't want to hurt you, just to help" He helped me up and turned me around to face the nurse. I soon noticed that this was not the same arcanine that had done horrible things to me. Jace led me over to the examination table. The nurse slowly came up to me. I flinched when he reached up to my face. He grabbed me by the chin and gently turned my head to get a closer look at my cheek.

" oh my" he said his voice soft " it seems that you popped some stitches, hold still" he let go of my chin and gently peeled of the bandage. I felt the warmth of blood running slowly down my face. He reached over to a tray next to the table and picked up a hypodermic needle. I felt a prick of pain in my cheek as he gave me a shot and soon I couldn't feel anything along my cheek bone. He removed The torn stiches and replaced them with fresh ones.

"all done" the nurse said "he can start classes tomorrow but no rigorous activities including physical education and battle training" he went to go leave but then looked back and said "and Jace? Stay with him until we can find and expel the culprit"

"got it" Jace said.

Jace led me out of the medical building and back to the dorm rooms.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight" I said as we neared our room.

"I'll stay up with you" he said closing the door behind us "You don't have to be alone"

"no that's okay you don't have to wor-" Jace kissed me before I could finish speaking. I was surprised to find myself kissing him back his lips pressing firmly against mine. his opened mine letting our tongues meet.

Jace was the one that broke it up "I-I'm sorry was that okay" he said

In answer I hopped onto my bed and stuck rear up in the air "Are you sure" he asked obviously surprised. I nodded and lifted my tail up to expose my hole. I felt him hop up onto me and his dick nudge up against my hole slowly coming out of its sheath. Precum dripped onto my exposed hole as Jace started to prod on my hole.

I bit my lip and braced my self as his tip began to enter me. This time I relaxed myself allowing him to enter and I felt no pain just pleasure as his dick slowly made its way deeper into me. Soon he hit that spot again making me moan as a wave of pleasure washed over me.

"Are you okay" Jace asked obviously worried about what happened earlier tonight.

"I'm fine go ahead" with that Jace began thrusting slowly in and out picking up speed. I push back into him wanting him to go deeper. He complied going all the way in until I felt his lap slapping into on my rear. he slowed suddenly.

" I want to look into your eyes" he said pushing me further onto my bed and rolling me onto my back while still in me. I blushed as I turned around my dick pointing straight up. He continued to thrust faster and faster into me our moans grew louder and louder as we neared climax. His knot began swelling in size every time he shove it in.

I came first my seed spurting all over my chest and face.

"Is it okay?" he asked. I nodded and he leaned over and kissed me as he thrusted forward his knot expanding to tie us together. He came deep inside me for what seemed like forever filling me to my core. After several minutes he pulled out and got into bed behInd me and nuzzled me.

"I'm not tired yet" I said and before he could respond dove under the blankets and turned around my face right infront of his protruding dick.

"What're you- a-ah" I began licking the head of his hardened member cleaning of his cum.

I put the tip into my maw slowly bobbing up and down going further every time. He put his paw on my head gently pushing down. I went deeper and deeper until his tip touched the back of my throat.

"I'm gonna!" I pulled it out and came back up over the blankets "why'd you sto-" I put my paw to his mouth making quiet, then turned around positioning his dick on my tail hole and looked back and nodded. Jace thrusted and I gasped as I felt his dick pop back inside me. He thrusted back and forth his knot popping in and out of me. He thrusted forwardand his large knot popped back in making me cum on the bed. Jace continued to grind my ass cum spurtting inside me with every thrust.

My eyelids grew heavy and I started to doze off "goodnight" he whispered soothingly into my ear. We fell asleep still knotted and covered with cum. 


	3. A New Day

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor am I affiliated with Gamefreak, Nintendo, or Cartoon Network. I do not intend to receive nor will I accept anything of monetary value from any of the fanfictions containing copyrighted material that I have written or will write.

WARNING: This fanfiction contains explicit M/M acts. Therefore it is ILLEGAL for you to read this if you are under the age of 18. If you are underage turn away immediately. If you dislike homosexual acts then read at your own risk. FLAMING IS NOT ACCEPTED. there is a difference between flaming and constructive criticism which is more than accepted.

Hello My name's alectrace and welcome to warrior chapter 3. Sorry i took so long with this chapter I had things Ihad to deal with. From here on out I will update this story every Friday. I would also like requests for my request based lemon set so I can get that started rolling as well. (refer to end of chapter one)

If you have not read chapter two I will provide a summary but I suggest reading it. If you have not read chapter one then there is a summary in the beginning of chapter two although I suggest you read the actual chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 summary:<br>After being sedated Alex wakes up in the middle of the night in his dorm room. Jace takes Alex to the nurse like he was supposed to and Alex freaks out because the nurse looks too much like the arcanine that raped him only a few hours before. Jace calms him down and Alex lets the nurse do his job. Then Alex and Jace get all lovey-dovey in their room.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy *wink* :3<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A New Day<p>

I woke up with Jace laying in bed with me. I smiled as I thought of what we did last night. I moved to get out of the bed and felt that my fur was all sticky still but when I looked back at my room mate he was surprisingly clean.

I found a door that I hadn't noticed before. When I opened it I found a bathroom with a tub and shower with a low head. He stepped into the tub and turned the faucet. Warm water cascaded down my face and into the drain below. I found a small panel that had buttons on it each of them labeled with a different type of shampoo. I pushed the one that said read berry. Suddenly a clear box descended around me to lock in into place around the bottom of the tub. I could hear the hiss of water as it traveled through long pipes towards me. Jets in the tub and on the ceiling sprang to life assaulting with thick streams of water, soap, and the overwhelming sent of oran berries. After about thirty seconds the jets stopped and the clear walls ascended back into the roof. I was buried under a mountain of suds and nothing but a low pressure shower head to get them off.

After I got all the suds off I rigorously shook myself to dry off. Water flew everywhere and in the end my fur puffed up making me look like a life size espeon shaped marshmallow. I stalked angrily out of the bathroom and saw Jace an amused smirk on his face.

"That a new look?" Jace said followed by an amused chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me about that!" I yelled at him "Now I'm gonna walk around all day looking like an giant pink Oran flavoured marshmallow!"

"the Oran ones are the best ones" he said sarcastically.

"shut up" I grumbled trying to pat my fur down. He came over and kissed me on the cheek

"It's okay I think you look cute" he said causing me to blush "what happened to your ear? I've never noticed that scar before" Then at the same time both our stomachs grumbled loudly begging for food "let's head down to the cafeteria, I'm pretty neither of us wants to miss breakfast"

We left the and Jace led me through maze as I hopped around on three legs trying to pat down my fluffy fur. After more than twenty unsuccessful attempts we neared the cafeteria and I just gave up letting people think of me what they will. After breakfast I was more pissed off than I had ever been. Throughout the entire thing I got nothing but wayward cat calls and comments about how others were surprised that the girly boy didn't know how to use the shower.

"we should have just grabbed it and left" I said an angry scowl still on my face.

"I don't know I thought it was pretty funny" Jace said

"smart ass" I grumbled and Jace just busted out laughing. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help giggling a little.

We reached our room at around nine in the morning. I dug through my puffed out fur reached into my pouch pulling out my schedule. I laid the parchment on the floor and read through the list of classes.

"first is general education at nine thirty, then communications at ten fifteen, then psychic training at eleven fifteen, battle training at twelve fourty five and physical education at one thirty" I stated "what's psychic training?"

"It's a course designed specifically for phsycic type pokemon" Jace said "each pokemon goes through it. Like for me it was dark training"

"got it" I said looking back to tue schedule

"although I think they made a mistake" Jace said sounding concerned. I looked up at him a confused look on my face "I thought you were supposed to go into marshmallow training" he began to chuckle but stopped short when he noticed my angry glare. "too far?"

"Just drop it" I sighed.

"Alright then" he replied "let's head to your first class"

We headed out of the dorm building and made our way to the education building. "Don't you have class aswell?" I asked.

"Top-class students start two weeks late" Jace stated "we usually mentor groups of students but I was given the task of watching over you instead"

As we entered the building I got more weird stares but I shrugged them off. "try not to talk to me while I'm escorting you" Jace whispered "I'm supposedly on duty so I need to maintain a professional look" he looked at me waiting for an answer but I just gave him a blank stare "well?"

"I thought you said not to talk to you" I answered a slight smile creeping onto the corners of my mouth.

"Ha ha very funny" He said nudging me with his shoulder. I giggled and continued following Jace to my first class.

The first two classes were simple orientation days and the entire Jace stood next to me completely still. At time I wondered if even blinked. The psychic training was in a completely different building specially designed for type training. Each room had a huge gym with moving target with different pokmon trying to show off their skills. When we reached the psychic gym but there was no one there exceptf for another older espeon sitting in the middle of the room. As we neared the espeon he seemed to be sleeping but I could feel a powerful presence emanating from him.

"welcome" he said his eyes closed "I do believe you are Alex and ... Jace" he then opened his eyes to regard the visitors. "unfortunately, Jace, I'm to have to ask you to leave"

"I cannot sir" Jace said "I have been given direct orders to-"

"Leave now" the espeon's eyes glowed a bright purple and Jace's face fell into a blank stare. He suddenly turned around and stalked right out of the gym. The doors closed and locked behind him.

"hey, what the hell?!" Jace's muffled cries of protest came from the other side of the door.

"My name is Malcom and I will be your psychic instructor for your entire time at Battle academy and longer if you choose" he said "due to the unfortunate shortage of psychic pokemon in this school you are the only one in your entire class, therefore you will be my only student"

"why can't he be in here" I said motioning towards the door. I giggled as more muffled grumblings came through.

"In this class we will be using our minds to communicate with other living and inanimate things" Malcom stated "we cannot have him in here polluting the air with unwanted thoughts" he moved closer to me and his eyes starting to glow once more. "Hold still" he said and before I could even ask what he was doing he responded "I am creating a psychic channel between you and me. This will help me convey information and lessons much easier"

"now let us begin" he said "we'll start with basic knowledge. There are two different kinds of power a psychic pokemon can use. The first is psychokinesis the ability to move physical objects with ones mind. The other is psychotelepathy which allows a person to read minds, control another actions and thoughts and see others' memories. By the way, what you two did last night I'm pretty sure isn't allowed on school grounds" I blushed and turned my head away.

"not cool" Jace's muffled voice came through the door.

"The hardest memories to see are those of traumatic experiences because they are tucked away deep and guarded" he said "they are made that way so that even the possessor of those memories can protect themselves from them. These memories are the key to unlocking ones psychotelepathic abilities. If you can understand your own mind enough to understand how those memories are gaurded then you will be able to read and decipher anyones mind. There is a third kind of power that you have that uses both psychokinesis and psychotelepathy and that is called psychoprojection. Psychoprojection allows someone to create tangible objects using their mind. This is an advanced skill and requires mastery of both powers before one begins this"

"How would I be able to use these powers in the first place?" I said "I don't think I've ever experienced these 'powers' before" I asked

"Usually repeated terrible traumatic experiences interferes with psychic maturity" then he gave me a concerned look "and from what I can see you've had more than your fair share and not just from last night" I could feel him searching through my thoughts and memories placing the information in places where I wouldn't forget it "that is a small problem in your training is that you will have to unlock these bad memories and experiences in order to let your psychic abilities mature. We have enough time to do the first two today if you wish"

"are you sure we have to do this?" I asked nervous. There are a lot of memories i didn't want to remember. He nodded "okay, let's get this over with" he looked at me and his eyes began to glow purple again. then suddenly the light grew large and larger until it was all I can see. I felt myself fall to the floor before blacking out.

It all seemed a haze. A leafeon, my mother, carried me by the scruff of my neck. She was running from something. I was a young eevee still smaller than most. My mother rushed into a messed up bedroom and threw me under the bed.

"stay hidden, please stay hidden" she said to me, tears were streaking down her beautiful face "I love you" she brought her head up from under the bed just in time for the door to crash down revealing my father a typhlosion. I watched as my father stalked angrily over towards my mother and then began to beat on her. He continued for several minutes until my mother got knocked over. There was a sickening crack as her head hit the corner of a dresser. She fell to the ground limp as blood began to pool beneath her. I screamed for her but then my father turned his angry glare on me and ripped me out from under the bed. I tried to struggle away but then he punched me across the face knocking me out cold.

Another bright purple light flashed and the setting changed to a few years later.

I was chained by a pink collar to my bed a bow tied around my ear made to make me look like a girl. My father had forced me over the years to evolve into an espeon. For weeks on end he would lock me in his basement bathing me in fake sunlight and giving me drugs to make me feel 'happy'. He had done it because he was told by a 'friend' that I would sell out good as a girl-boy espeon. And so here I was waiting for my father to come in with his 'friend'.

"Is he ready?" a stranger's voice came through the door.

"Take a look for yourself" my father said opening the door. He entered with a rugged looking houndoom who eyed me up and down. "just evolved a couple days ago and no one would be able to tell wether he was a boy or a girl"

"he's perfect" the houndoom said nodding as he licked his lips "your first client will pay well"

"and he's a virgin too" my father said "the first one's waiting downstairs let's go discuss numbers" my father and his friend turned and left the houndoom giving me a lewd look as they left.

I waited a few minutes and soon my father returned with another stranger. The new pokemon was an absol. My father told me to prepare myself and I put my front paws onto the bed and shook my rear enticingly.

"Are you sure this is a boy?" the basil asked.

"oh yes" my father said "and he's a virgin just like we agreed" and with that my father left closing the door behind him.

almost instantly I felt weight on my back from the absol. "I'm gonna make you my bitch today" he whispered in my ear and I whimpered in response just like I was taught to do and he seemed to get more aroused. He prodded his tip against my hole and suddenly it popped in and I immediately began to feel how large it was compared to the toys my father used to train me. His dick throbbed starting to fill me with precum and making it easier for him to slip it in. I gasped as I felt him continue to push it into me hitting a spot that sent a wave of pleasure throughout my body. Soon he started pumping back and forth continually hitting that spot inside me making me gasp every time.

I winced when he bit deep into my right ear and I could feel a small trickle of blood drip from the puncture. He yanked on it pulling my head to the sideand looked into my eyes. I saw his face suddenly change to a look of rage as he pushed down on me forcing my front legs to buckle beneath me and my face digging into the blankets.

He began humping faster and faster his knot beginning to grow with each thrust. He suddenly thrusted deep inside of me his knot expanding inside of me. He started grinding against my tailhole as the knot continued to expand impossibly large. Then I felt his dick suddenly begin throbbing as his seed filled me for the first but not the last time. We stayed the for a long time until I dozed off to tired to hold myself up anymore.

Another bright purple flash appeared and I opened my eyes to the gymnasium once again I was lying on the floor my teacher standing over me.

"Welcome back" Malcom said "I am going to need you here instead of your other classes tomorrow. Don't worry I will inform your teachers of this"

I continued to lie on the floor to exhausted to sit let alone stand. I heard a click and jace came in running to my side. Jace went to yell at the teacher but he was already heading out the door only his tail still peeking out from behind the frame.

* * *

><p>whew that was a long one :3 sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter guys I had some shtuff going on that I had to take care of. Anyways hoped you guys liked this one and I hope you look forward to it updating every Friday. Also I am excepting requests right now for any pokemo only yaoi pairings and scenarios. Send them either in the reviews or send me a private message. I will be doing one chapter for that one twice a month. Once again thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed Warrior chapter 3 :p <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor am I affiliated with Gamefreak, Nintendo, or Cartoon Network. I do not intend to receive nor will I accept anything of monetary value from any of the fanfictions containing copyrighted material that I have written or will write.

WARNING: This fanfiction contains explicit M/M acts. Therefore it is ILLEGAL for you to read this if you are under the age of 18. If you are underage turn away immediately. If you dislike homosexual acts then read at your own risk. FLAMING IS NOT ACCEPTED. there is a difference between flaming and constructive criticism which is more than accepted

Hello and welcome to warrior chapter 4. If you have not read anything before this point nor do you wish to I have a summary of the previous chapter at the beginning of each chapter. Alright I really don't have anything to say this time so, thank you for reading and hope you enjoy. :3

Chapter 3 Summary: Alex wake up still sticky from the night before and decides to take a shower. A misunderstanding of the controls ends up with Alex looking like a marshmallow. He goes through the day with everyone ridiculing him. He soon meets Malcom, Alex's psychic instructor. Malcom teaches Alex some of the basics of psychic power and then has Alex re-live (don't know how that word works) some of his worst memories.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Bad Days<p>

It was decided that I would spend the next two weeks mainly in bed as it was preferable to the gym floor. Malcom would come to my room every day and send my mind back into the past. I would relive horrible memories that encompassed nearly five years. After the first week the time between the memories got longer and longer. Because my life was getting better.

My father got more boys and girls to do work for him. Although I was the only boy that played the part of a girl.

We moved into a better and bigger house. And the 'work' that I did no longer seemed less like prostitution and more like dates. The clients would meet with me in restaurants and give me jewellery and gifts. Although I would still have sex with them afterwards.

My father under went a change. He became softer and more lenient towards me; letting me have more freedom to roam around the house instead of being chained up in my room until my next client arrived. Most importantly he became more caring. Holding me close whenever I had nightmares about mom's death and sincerely apologising promising never to hurt me again.

Then we came to the last memory. This one is the most recent. It is also the longest one from three years ago spanning nearly three months.

This time the client came to our house. I sat by the front door waiting for him with the cute little pink bow and collar just like always. My father came through the door and, to my surprise, my very first client an absol came through behind him.

It had been almost two years since I had last seen him. And at that time I was a virgin, then not-so-much afterwards.

"Hello Alex" the absol said "long time no see." he came over to me and I flinched slightly when he bent down kissed a small scar on my right ear.

"Hello" I said "I remember our first time but... I don't quite remember your name."

"Kaylor" he said "my name is Kaylor."

"Well, hello Kaylor" I said as I led him up to my room on the third floor of the house. My father followed close behind us casting a protective eye over me "I'm glad you came, we haven't had the pleasure of your company for a long time."

We entered my room and Kaylor remained silent as my father closed the door behind us. I walked up to him and nuzzled him on the cheek affectionately.

"Stop" he said his expression suddenly serious "I can't do this with you"

"Why?" I said confused and slightly offended "we've done this before, is there something wrong with me?"

"No no it's not you, you're better than any man... and most women" he smiled when he noticed me blushing "it's just wrong that you are being forced to do this"

He paced back and forth across the room obviously nervous. "I went to jail for this" he said and I watched him curiously as he continued to pace "I was caught buying the services of women doing the same thing as you."

"I was put away for a year" he continued "and during that time I was raped by someone much bigger and much more powerful than me. I remember how it felt to be powerless against the male that was violating me" he turned away from me the look of his face giving away that he was disgusted with himself "I realized that what I had done to you and to the women that I had dealt with was wrong, and that I had gotten just what I deserved."

"then why are you back here?" I asked and I felt a twinge of sympathy for him giving him a concerned look "If you felt that it was wrong then why are you doing this again?"

Just then shouts erupted from outside the window. Kaylor rushed over to get a look and I followed right behind him. I reached the window just I time to see a houndoom rip out the throat of a machop that was guarding the front door.

"No! Not now!" Kaylor said backing up from the window. He turned to me and began pushing me towards the door but I held fast "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

"You led them here!?" I yelled confusion beginning to overwhelm me.

"No I thought that I lost them!" he said "this is the group led by the pokemon who raped me!"

"Then why are you here!?" I growled anger building up in me

"Because I was sorry for what I had done to you" he said and in that instant all anger melted away "I wanted to tell you in person but your father wouldn't let me near you unless I was buying your services"  
>Suddenly the door to the room burst from its hinges and flew into Kaylor knocking him out cold on the floor. A mightyena and a scizor walked in.<p>

"ooh" the mightyena said eyeing me "looks like we've got a good catch" he kept his eye on me and spoke to the scizor "shall we test her out before bringing her to the boss"

The scizor's claw moved lightning fast knocking me from my feet and onto my side "let's not touch the pussy leave that for later" the scizor snapped at my tail and I whimpered in pain. He pulled on my tail until my ass was sticking up in the air and my tail hole was exposed.

I felt one of his claws prod at my anus and I looked back a look of terror on my face. His claw opened a little stretching my tail hole wide and then he spat on it. He began rubbing it in but stopped and waited until his cock started to protrude from a slit on his crotch. It was soon completely out and it was large nearly a foot long. It had limp fleshy spikes that lined either side of it.

I darted for the other side of the room but the scizor grabbed me and tossed me onto the bed. He held me down forcing my face into the messed up sheets. I felt his tip prod against my hole and I began to freak out wriggling trying to twist out of his grip.

"I'm not a girl!" I screamed and the scizor lessened his grip. I was relieved when I looked back and saw a surprised look on his face but the mightyena simply laughed

"That's even better!" he said a twisted smile on his face "the boss'll pay even more for you he always liked boys more than girls and especially ones like you.

With that the scizor thrusted forward forcing it inside me. My tailhole burned with pain and I cried out only to be slashed across the face by a claw leaving a thin line of blood. I whimpered as he began to thrust back and forth causing me more pain than I had ever felt in my entire life.

Nearby Kaylor started to wake shaking his head to clear his senses. He began to look around and take in his surroundings.

"K-Kaylor" I whimpered to him. The scizor didn't seem to notice me nor did he notice his friend get knocked out. I could feel him nearing his climax the fleshy spikes starting to dig into my insides holding me in place. Then he fell unconscious on top of me and I looked over my shoulder to see Kaylor standing next to the bed.

"you're going to have to make him finish" he said "those spikes won't go down until he's climaxed even in his sleep." Kaylor was right he was still hard inside me and he wasn't getting any smaller. I pushed myself back only to discover that he had only gone two thirds of the way in. I continued until one of his spikes dug right into my sweet spot and I gasped my own dick coming out of the slit in my crotch.

I started to go back and forth trying to get through this as fast as I can but I was feeling too much pleasure and too much pain making it hard to continue. Suddenly I felt him tense and cum spilled into me. His dick twitched and the spike dug into my sweet spot again sending me over the edge. I came on the bed infront of me and he stopped and some of hiscum leaked out of me and onto the bed next to mine. Almost instantly the spikes deflated and his rick popped out. A mixture of cum an blood fell from my tailhole and I collapsed onto the bed. I felt Kaylor pick me up and set me on his back. He whispered something but I was already too far gone to hear it.

I passed out before we even left the room.

* * *

><p>hello and thanks again for reading warrior. I'm sorry this one took so long to update the internet at my apartment went out for nearly a week so I haven't been able to do anything fanfiction wise until a couple of days ago. I also have more bad news the next chapter will not be coming out tomorrow as I do not have the time to write it in the first place but I will hopefully be able to get it out sometime soon. Mabye by next Tuesday or Wednesday well see. Anyways I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter and hope you have a good time. Bye :3 <p>


End file.
